Bloodbath of ShinRyu: an InuYasha Fan Fiction
by E-Ryu
Summary: With the Seal of Lady Arcana shattered the creature of the ShinRyu. The ShinRyu's youngest and only son was released
1. Preface: Broken!

PLEASE DO NOT TAKE RYUYOU OR ANY OTHER THINGS I MADE UP WITHOUT PERMISSION...I TOOK A LOT OF TIME AND CARE TO MAKE RYUYOU AND THE OTHER THINGS...PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE...PLEASE...AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND...AND I THINK YOU WANT ME TO STOP...BUT DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE... BUT IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Bloodbath of ShinRyu: an InuYasha Fan Fiction  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preface—[Broken]  
  
W ith the Seal of Lady Arcana shattered the creature of the ShinRyu. The ShinRyu's youngest and only son was released. One thought races through his mind. 'Why? Why was I released?' Then his eyes fall on a young onna sorceress with raven-like eyes and hair. He raises his claw and dashes for his liberator, which her hands start dance in hypnotizing circles, then the circles start to materialize into orange and purple bands of Ki. The bands entangle his legs and his arms, and he falls to the ground of a stone temple. She speaks, "So, you're the Tai-Ryu-Youkai, that slaughtered her, so long ago, you're weak, or was she just weaker?" He hisses, "Wench, if it is the Lady you speak of. Why? Why did you free me?" He finishes as his tongue darts back into his mouth, "Your power is nothing compared to the Lady's Ki. These bands will not keep me long!" She laughs, "I know, I think I can tame you!" He growls, "None will tame me, I RyuYou will not be tamed." He starts to stand up, but the onna pushes him back to cold hard ground...then he snaps the bands off and they disappear. The sorceress gasps as his blazing Bisou, or fire claws, stabs into her soft abdomen and takes hold of her liver, then pulls his clawed-hand from her abdomen. The jaws lock around the liver and he swallows the organ. The Ryu-Youkai's tongue dashes, "Wench, I think I tamed you!" Blood starts to drip out her mouth as she coughs, "I'll curse of before...I die...and." RyuYou cut her short by his teeth digging into her tender neck and shoulder. Then he feeds on his prey, the prey of the onna. With the young sorceress's body devoured...He starts for the exit, by using his scent of smell, the tunnel was long at the end of the tunnel was a bright yellow light as he steps through that light, the smells change from the rich soil of Genesis to...the scent of Youkai-wolves...  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next-Up—Chapter 1--[Kouga's Death and ShinRyu]  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry none of the InuYasha's Characters are mine, but are Takahashi Rumiko, and to her for such a great "thing." 


	2. Chapter 1: Kouga's Death and ShinRyu!

PLEASE DO NOT TAKE RYUYOU OR ANY OTHER THINGS I MADE UP WITHOUT PERMISSION...I TOOK A LOT OF TIME AND CARE TO MAKE RYUYOU AND THE OTHER THINGS...PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE...PLEASE...AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND...AND I THINK YOU WANT ME TO STOP...BUT DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE... BUT IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Bloodbath of ShinRyu: an InuYasha Fan Fiction  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1-[Kouga's Death and ShinRyu]  
  
"W ench, releases me then teleports me...the smells of a Youkai...wolves," RyuYou hisses, as he runs towards the scent. His forked tongue darts and the saliva drips down his tongue. He thinks to himself, 'I am RyuYou...a Dragoid, a human-like dragon...a Youkai of the ShinRyu...I stand about seven feet tall...' His thoughts stop as he comes to a rock cliff...with wolves and Youkai wolves...and Youkai wolf was rushing towards him. The Youkai wolf yells, "Who are you, are you...trying..." RyuYou darts forward and shoves his blazing claw into the Youkai wolf's abdomen crashing through his weak armor. RyuYou pulls his claws out of the Youkai's armor and pushes him to the ground. The wolf starts coughs up blood and murmur, "None have been able to injure me like that...I am Kouga...I have shards of the Shikon Jewel..." as the knelling Youkai falls facedown in the dirt...he was dead. RyuYou walks over to Kouga and grabs the ankle of his right leg and his slit-like eyes spy about two shiny gems in each shin. RyuYou thinks 'are these some Shikon Jews shards.' He leans his dragon-like skull towards the shards, opens his jaw up, closes on one shard then the other, and consumes the shins. Then the body drops as a spear thrown at his impermeable dull crimson-scaled skin and the spears falls uselessly on the ground behind him. He turns to see a Youkai wolf, holding a katana, with a pack of wolves standing behind him. His darts, "You think, if your master couldn't defeat me..." before finishing his claws blazed again and strikes the Youkai's head clear off his shoulders. Without a through RyuYou slaughters the entire minion wolf in the pack...and after killing a couple dozen Youkai wolves he come upon a lovely female Youkai wolf...with fear in her face. His tongue darts, "The last Youkai...a lovely wolf pup..." as he finishes those word his saliva drips. His clawed-talon seizes her bottom jaw...he thought 'how to kill her', he looks in to her eyes and sees the same fear as the rest of his victims...that sweet terror. Then his skull dashes for her tender neck and his fanged mouth close on her throat. He tugs his head, her neck opens up, and she is dead. His tongue scurries to the exposed wound and it dances in the injury to drink her sweet, lovely, crimson blood. While ingestion the warm red liquid his mind thought of the shards...'they seemed to increase his power...but they seemed even on the leader Youkai wolf's legs to pulsate with a Shouki, a evil aura or Ki'...and RyuYou starts walking towards a wonderful scent of a young virgin Shouja, or a girl....  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Next-Up—Chapter 2--[Sesshoumaru's Rin]  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry none of the InuYasha's Characters are mine, but are Takahashi Rumiko, and to her for such a great "thing." 


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's Rin!

PLEASE DO NOT TAKE RYUYOU OR ANY OTHER THINGS I MADE UP WITHOUT PERMISSION...I TOOK A LOT OF TIME AND CARE TO MAKE RYUYOU AND THE OTHER THINGS...PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE...PLEASE...AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND...AND I THINK YOU WANT ME TO STOP...BUT DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE... BUT IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Bloodbath of ShinRyu: an InuYasha Fan Fiction  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2-[Sesshoumaru's Rin]  
  
F ollowing the scent of the Shouja, he stops in front of a line of trees. Hears a young girl-like voice say, "Master Jaken, where did Lord Sesshoumaru go?" Another voice speaks, "Rin, I don't know...Give me that, now!" RyuYou looks through the trees and sees and little girl with a staff with two heads on it. And a frog-like creature chasing after the girl yelling, "Stop that return it me...the scent of...a...dr..." He ever will finish that RyuYou through...as his Bisou starts to dig in to the frog thing's chest and leaving four deep claw marks on it chest. Death hit the frog thing's life. The girl as the turns around, drops the staff and she says, "Jaken, what? What did you said?" RyuYou stares straight at the girl, says as he points, "You must be Rin." Her eyes are screaming out terror...but she starts to back up slowly. RyuYou jumps in front of her path, she starts scream and runs the other way. Her feet trip over the dropped staff, she lands facedown into the dirt ...and RyuYou sprints to Rin and flips her over on her back. Then his clawed-hands land on elbows and his clawed-feet land on her ankles, the weight of his body on her shatters the bones. She lets a loud scream out with a whimper, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" RyuYou hisses, "Damn, Wench, your Lord is here!"  
RyuYou stands up as he turns around to meet the face of Lord Sesshoumaru. The face meets is emotionless and the mouth of the face says, "You hurt Rin, you must die." RyuYou laughs, "And you have even killed...you have youkai blood all over you. Also, it took you a long time!" Sesshoumaru draws his sword and says, "Now, die by the blade Toukijin!" He starts running toward RyuYou. A thought strikes RyuYou 'he dares challenge me with that weak blade', as Sesshoumaru is no more than four foot from RyuYou. His hand darts out, grabs the Toukijin with his right hand, and pulls it towards his own chest. The tip of the blade connects with RyuYou's scales and crushes...with the blade destroyed Sesshoumaru slashes at RyuYou and hits the air then RyuYou's claws grapples his only wrist and travel around Sesshoumaru's body until the bone in Sesshoumaru's shoulder. RyuYou releases his hold on wrist and watches the arm flop down useless...then his Bisou slashes Sesshoumaru across his chest leaving four crimson lines. RyuYou's tail wraps around his neck and walks over toward the twitching Rin and throws his body on the ground and a mumbles, "I am sorry..." RyuYou looks at the twitching Rin and laughs, "He's sorry his did not kill you...!" as he grabs Rin by the front of her kimono and she lets a screams out again. RyuYou turns to see Sesshoumaru sitting up on his knees. Then RyuYou jumps on his head and the body gives out. RyuYou finishes as he looks at his right hand and sees a little scratch, "Now, Rin, you should not hang around worthless Inu-Youkai like him." He remembers seeing another sword on Sesshoumaru's side...he reaches down, grabs the sword and sheathe, then closes his hand on the sword, breaking it and watching it fall on top of its dead master...then his tail wraps around her waist...and starts walking toward the new scent.  
Scent of the Shikon Jew, which is what Kouga, was talking about. He walks toward the scent...with Rin in his tail. After sprinting about three miles, RyuYou stops in front of a white baboon, RyuYou thinks that a Kugutsu. The white baboon speaks, "The Shikon the Jew of Four Souls...and the four souls are Arami Tama, Nikimi Tama, Fushigi Tama and Sakimi Tama..." RyuYou cuts in with, "And when those four spirits work properly, the person is naobi, but if not they are called magatsuhito." The baboon starts to speak but is cut short by RyuYou blazing claw slashes off it head and it disappears and is replaced by a shard of the Shikon, then he reaches down and grabs the shard and eats it. He laughs, "It was a puppet." and starts to speak Rin, "That was the not scent of the Shikon Jew, and I hungry, I think I'll eat you," he gets a light whimper from her...then he comes face to face with her. His claws stroke her dark black hair and his claw starts to dig into her tender flesh of her face, starts to carve her face down to the center of her breast...the bony parts of her face down to her breast...he cut. Then his eyes watch the blood sully her skin, his tongue darts to her face and drinks up the blood. 'On her breast is the best blood,' RyuYou thought as he starts to lick her wound...'her wound on that naked breast was some of the best he'd had in a while' He starts to stare to her eyes and sees the terror in her eyes, RyuYou's mouth opens wider to fit the girl in his mouth...and bits down on the girl's skull and pulls then keeps biting down until her right foot is his hand. He starts to rip the foot up a little to find a foot bone...he eats the rest of the foot and thrust the bone in to his chest which had other bones on it...  
----------------------------------------------------  
Next-Up—Chapter 3—[Death of Lovers]  
---------------------------------------------------- Sorry none of the InuYasha's Characters are mine, but are Takahashi Rumiko, and to her for such a great "thing." 


	4. Chapter 3: Death of Lover

PLEASE DO NOT TAKE RYUYOU OR ANY OTHER THINGS I MADE UP WITHOUT PERMISSION...I TOOK A LOT OF TIME AND CARE TO MAKE RYUYOU AND THE OTHER THINGS...PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE...PLEASE...AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND...AND I THINK YOU WANT ME TO STOP...BUT DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THAT I MADE...

BUT IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE...

--------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodbath of ShinRyu: an InuYasha Fan Fiction**

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3--Death of Lovers 

'Kill the half-demon, InuYasha,' a mysterious voice speaks within his mind, in his mind's eyes he sees a creature with silver hair, red kimono and a fang shaped sword. RyuYou hisses at the now fading thought, "The white baboon and the voice...the scent of the Jewel, a large amount...the way of the setting sun, the west." He starts to dash towards the scent of the Jewel.

He stops at a castle with the odor of the white baboon, after he makes a short pit stop to feed on an onna. He had the feeling of being watch and he was by a small swarm of big bees flying above him. 'A new scent...a boy and the Jewel.'

His eyes glance from the bees to the scent and a Kusarikama, a chained sickle, soaring towards his head. RyuYou's hand darts out, grabs the airborne weapon, and pulls on it, which pull on the thrower and he stumbles out of the shadows. A boy in a youkai taijiya, a demon exterminator suit stands there with the scent of the Jewel. The boy stands there, drops his weapon, and draws the katana that was at his side. He runs to RyuYou and slashes. RyuYou darts behind the boy and picks the Jewel from his back, then throws it in to his mouth and swallows the shard. Adding it to his collection. The boy fell to his knees, yelling, screaming, RyuYou walks over to the boy calmly and thrusts his hands into the boy's back and pulls out a lung and a heart. With the bloody lung and heart, in hand, he eats them. RyuYou walks over the dead boy's body and walks towards the scent of more Shikon Jewels.

Standing at the large castle door, he sniffs the air and rising his claw above his head, he jumps out of the way as a crescent shapes of Kaze-ki, or wind energy, 'Fuujin no Mai,' he thought as he ran through the broken door. His eyes fell on a small girl, which wore a white kimono and had white hair and face with a mirror on her breast, 'She has no scent...no aura-but wait the mirror,' if that, he ran towards her. His hand was out stretched and pointed towards the mirror, then pushing through the mirror to her clothes, then her bare breast, then cool air on the other side. His hand pulls out of her breast and watches her fall facedown to the ground. His hand burns with crimson flames, he hisses at the dead girl, "You're not the Kaze-user. You're of the Void." RyuYou jumps out of the way, again, from the Fuujin no Mai.

He sees to the outline of a young woman, as another Fuujin no Mai flies toward him. He runs right through the blades of Wind, and jumps, hands straight out, wrapping around the woman's thin throat, he hisses, "You weak Wind Sorceress, Your weak "wind blades" didn't cut me at all, wench" as he finishes a drip of his crimson blood drops down the side of his dragoid face, "...So, you did cut me." He raises her up off the ground, thrusts her to the wall, breaking the wall. Screams exit her mouth as he tightens his grip. Next, he turns around and pitches her cross the room. She sits up on her knees and ready her fan for Fuujin no Mai. RyuYou darts across the room and rips the fan out of her hand, replaces it in the base of her neck. Blood comes up as she coughs, "Damn-it." His clawed-hand grabs her head, locates his taloned-foot through her vagina, then he pulls on her cranium, dislocating the skull from the spinal cord. The woman's body falls back as he bites the head, then swallows.

He sprints around the castle following the scent of the Jewel. He comes across a white baboon and the sound of a sliding door. RyuYou ran pass the baboon cutting his head off. He jumps through the door, He observes a man with black hair running through the front door of the castle, RyuYou runs after him thanks to his Jewel with the man's shards. He jumps behind the man and slashes at the back of his kimono, revealing a spider-like burn on his back, RyuYou reaches out for the arm, which holds the Jewel and takes it. Eating the Jewel, the man disappears with a small storm of poison gases. "You'll kill soon, for I'm Naraku," the man speaks as he vanishes. The castle around him was vanishing with Naraku. When Naraku completely vanishes, the boy, the girl and the woman lay almost exactly, where they died.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Next-Up—**Chapter 3 1/2—Death of Lovers—Part 2**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry none of the InuYasha's Characters are mine, but are Takahashi Rumiko, and to her for such a great "thing."


End file.
